The present invention relates to laser pointers, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a laser point which has means to change the pattern of light spot, and means to protect against error triggering.
A variety of laser light generating devices are known and used in pointing things out on a map, blackboard, etc. One disadvantage of the prior art laser pointer devices is that they can only produce a fixed patter or size of light spot. Another disadvantage of the prior art laser pointer devices is that there is no safe means to prevent the problem of error triggering, and therefore much electric power supply is wasted.